Icicles
by Akemi-chan
Summary: May be rated PG-13 in later chapters. A Lantis/ my own character fic. I advise people not to read it unless they don't mind that Hikaru and Lantis aren't a couple. I hope you're not thick enough to still click on it even after I warned you.


Disclaimer: Oh yeah. I don't own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth characters. This is just chapter one of an epic novel (J/K). CLAMP's wonderful creation is this, and I'm just . . . adding on . . . 

A/N: If anyone who likes Hikaru/Lantis stories, I advise you not read this. If anyone loves Lantis, read this. TOTAL HIKARU BURNING! She reminds me of Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing. Die, Relena, die! My own character is introduced. AKEMI! She's Umi's cousin, and they're really close. Sue me if you must, but all you'll get is a toothbrush, soap on a rope, and my cardboard box/home. 

  
  


"Mom! I'm going out to meet with Umi at Tokyo Tower again!" Akemi called to her mother one Saturday morning. 

"Umi and her friends?" she called back. 

"Yes!" 

"Ok! Be back soon!" 

"I will!" 

Akemi looked at her watch. Her silver-blonde hair was waving behind her and her royal-blue eyes were shining excitedly. She was wearing a blue dress which was plain. She no longer had any dress shoes, so she wore her favorite Nike basketball shoes with frilly socks. Her dress reached bellow her knees and was short sleeved. 

She skidded to a halt in front of Tokyo Tower and rushed into the escalator. She tapped her foot impatiently as it slowed to a stop. She ran out and screeched to a stop, leaving a black streak across the tile. Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu stood there, watching her. 

"Hi Umi!" Akemi said, breathless. 

"Hi Akemi. Are you all right?" 

"Besides the fact that I ran here, I'm OK." 

Umi smiled. They joined hands and disappeared. They reappeared in a stunning castle. Ferio was talking again with Ascot. They seemed to be expecting the four. 

"Hey guys," Ferio said, approaching the group with Ascot. 

Umi and Fuu separated from the group to meet with the two boys. Hikaru walked over to them, showing them different foods she bought. 

"Hey, Akemi, do you want some?" Hikaru asked, holding out a cake. 

"Actually, I promised Lantis I would meet with him. He really wants to talk with me."

Akemi smiled and rushed off. Umi stared after her, and so did Hikaru with much dislike. 

"She adorable, isn't she? So innocent," Umi said. 

"No, not really," Hikaru replied. 

Akemi rushed down the cavernous halls of the castle. Suddenly, she heard a voice from a room which door was ajar. 

"Akemi? Is that you?" 

Akemi opened the door fully and peeked her head in. Lantis was standing on a platform in the middle of a large pool of water lined with ice formations. 

"Oh, hello Lantis," Akemi said happily. "Where's Eagle." 

"Eagle had to go to Fahren for a meeting."

"I'm glad he's getting better." 

Lantis smiled. 

"So am I." 

"Everyone else is here, Lantis. Do you want to go out for lunch?" 

"No. I don't. I'm not hungry." 

"Not hungry? Are you sick?" 

"I think so." 

"Oh no!" Akemi cried, grabbing his hands. "C' mon, I'll take you to your room and get you medicine. My mom told me this recipe one time to cure a head cold, she said--" 

"No, it's not a cold." 

"Then what is it?" 

Lantis put his hand on her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. His voice was brought down to a whisper. 

"Every time I think of you, I want to visit you, but I know you're away. It makes my heart ache so badly I think it will burst. Please . . . don't ever leave me." 

Akemi gasped. She back away. 

"No, Lantis. I-I can't. Hikaru --" 

"It doesn't matter anymore. I know we've only held in our feelings because of Hikaru. She doesn't matter anymore. Please . . . I . . ." 

"Oh, Lantis! You make me want to cry! I-I can't love you!" 

Akemi ran away crying. Lantis stood there, breathing steadily. She ran into the hall and leaned against a wall, crying. Deep down inside, she felt the very same way. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: AAHH!! How was it so far? Hey, R&R or I'll track you down and hurt you. Flames will be ignored and used to cook my coffee, which is my fuel, which will just make me want to write more, so I advise if you got something bad to say, say it to Virtual Spooky! SPOOKY!!! 


End file.
